Deadline
by Francoise Brel
Summary: Kyoko might finally get Daisuke to type up all those reports. Rating may go up.


"You really want to know?"

His brow furrowed over his olive-colored eyes as he asked her this. She wasn't doing a very good job of exuding authority, as she leaned over his desk. She was too short, for one thing, and leaning forward in such a way drew her face closer to his than he was comfortable with. Still, sitting in his chair made him shorter, so he did have to tilt his head back to hold eye contact.

A few minutes earlier, Daisuke Aurora was strolling into the Special Services office, and right as he sat in his office chair, Kyoko Milchan suddenly appeared in front of his desk, both palms splayed over the surface. "Daisuke, those reports are due _today_." Her expression was pleading, and therefore extremely desirable to the young detective, for some reason. Her eyes begged him though thick eyelashes, and her cheeks were a healthy rose color… The air conditioning hadn't been fixed yet.

"Today is just as good a day as any to get them done," She continued as he watched her, "That last assignment you and J went out on put him out of commission for the next forty-two hours, and we haven't gotten any cases today… Daisuke, I'm so impossibly tired of having to make excuses to your brother. Why is it so hard for you to take care of this stuff?"

And this is where he was stuck.

His answer could have been so uncomplicated and simple… Being in action every day doing damage control around the city should have been more than he could handle by himself, so he was pretty lucky that no new cases had turned up. Still, telling Kyoko that he was busy would have been easy. Unfortunately though, seeing her lovely flushed face in the waning sunlight complicated things.

"You really want to know?" He breathed as he watched her stern expression melt into confusion at the tone of his voice. "Kyoko?" He stood from his chair with resolute purpose.

Somewhere between being rescued at the Leonelli Casino and his return from his three-year trip away from Judoh, Daisuke's co-worker had gone from being something of a curiosity to a fascination… To something else entirely. His teenage infatuation with Antonia Bellucci had been thoroughly replaced by something more serious, that he hadn't been willing to own up to before his journey.

Lately, he was sort of dancing around the idea of being involved with the pink-haired woman. More often than not he found himself considering possibilities. When she would ask him a question, two answers would always form in his head— one being for the purposes of reality, and the other usually devised to voice his feelings in some way or other.

_Will you please turn off the television?_

_**Of course, cute angel.**_

_Could you at least take your shoes off before putting your feet on the couch?_

_**I'm so sorry I didn't think about that before. I'll clean the dirt off the armrest.**_

_Please take care of yourself out there?_

_**I care more about you.**_

Kyoko leaned back from Daisuke's desk as he stood. He was much taller than her, and his broader shoulders cast a shadow over her. "You've never given me a very good reason before…" She offered, still bewildered at his lack of attitude. She watched the changing emotions in his face, wondering briefly when she first noticed how wonderful he was.

"I love how you chase after me about it." They stared at each other, and even Daisuke was surprised at how quick the words came. "I… I really do." His tone was half-astonished, half-amused… Probably due to his awkwardness, as well as the expression on her face. He fixed her with a crooked smile… So now what?

"This isn't just a crummy excuse to get me off your back?" Was all Kyoko could manage. Suddenly, Daisuke raised a gloved hand to push her bangs to the side and then to cradle her cheek in his palm. Her eyes fluttered distractedly. "I… I…" Her eyes glassed over as she stared up at him.

Her helpless expression prompted him to step around the desk and pull her into a full embrace, "I really adore you." He affirmed as pressed his lips into her hair. Her whole body was so warm with the heat of the office, and the feeling of it flush with his was wonderfully satisfying.

Suddenly, her warmth was gone, almost simultaneously replaced by her hands at the back of his neck pulling him forward into a remarkable beautiful kiss—the first of many, he'd hoped. Her lips dizzied him back onto the desk, his long fingers tangled in her hair and around her waist as he pulled her up against him. She made a small sound that became a gasp, as they broke apart. Her lips brushed his cheek and his fogged mind treasured the words she gave him:

"I love you more than anyone else in this world." Her tone was soft, but with the urgency of a long suppressed secret that needed to be disclosed. "_God_, Daisuke, I love you…" She nuzzled his cheek dazedly, eyelashes fluttering and giving him shivers as her arms tangled wound around his neck. Daisuke leaned forward and captured her lips again, this time pushing to sit on his desk. His computer's keyboard clattered to the floor behind him as he pulled her between his knees. One of her hands left his neck to splay against his hip underneath his shirt.

Again, the kiss was broken as he took her other arm from around his neck and pulled his shirt and jacket both off his body. They were draped carelessly over his computer monitor, along with Kyoko's pink cardigan... her hands slid over his bare chest, followed by her lips as she kissed his collarbone with reverence. He pushed the straps of her dress down her shoulders when she spoke.

"What if somebody comes in the office…?" She all but moaned as he planted wet kisses along her neck. He lifted his lips from her skin, and his quickened breath on her skin made her anxious.

"Isn't it past closing time already?" He dragged himself off the desk; his body sliding down hers so deliciously. She couldn't do much more than press her body to his, her eyes shut tight.

"I think so…" She said distractedly. Daisuke took her hands. "I don't really want to mess up the office…" She said half-heartedly, and all Daisuke could do was laugh.

"Aw, Kyoko…" He protested, watching as her eyelids fluttered open to regard him with a smolderingly amorous gaze. His heart pounded in his chest and he pulled their things from the computer monitor. "I guess we're lucky I live in the same building." He pulled his black shirt over his head and handed her the sweater.

"Ready to close shop for the day?" Kyoko smiled at him, lacing their fingers together. Daisuke grinned back.

"I don't know… I think it's going to be a lot harder to get to work in the morning." He teased as she pulled him to the door. She feigned unhappiness at his suggestion. "Then again, I guess it means I'll be getting here earlier." Daisuke brought her hand to his lips.

"You got that right, Daisuke Aurora!" Kyoko laughed pleasantly. "…And I'm going to have those reports in by tomorrow morning?" The door shut behind them, and Daisuke flung his jacket over his shoulder. They stared at each other for a moment in the hallway, and anybody would have thought they had been together for ages.

"Of course, cute angel."

* * *

Sorry I'm such a tease! Maybe I'll add another chapter, just to be nice… Hope you enjoyed this tidbit. Of HeatGuy J fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heatguy J! Poop!

* * *

**Deadline**

By Francoise Brel.


End file.
